No Son, No Life, No Love
by PassageWanderer
Summary: Barren, Living as a servant and litteraly living in Hell is not what Ada had had to look forward to when she had married the dashing Stephan Elliot. But that is what she had come to expect when she found she was now of little use to her husband. Her lifelong friend Elizabeth Turner had finally seen enough of her pain, so she looks to a certain pirate captain... full summary inside.
1. Heaven Before Hell

Adaline Smith waited to wed in just 10 minutes. She was not sure if she could really follow through. She loved Stephan Elliot; she had ever since she was in her early teen years. His dark long hair and his piercing blue eyes and his sun soaked skin. Her mother Delilah entered the room and smiled at her young daughter in her lovely cream wedding dress embroidered with lace and lined in a gold braid.

She was a vision.

"Why Ada, you are stunning!" her mother crooned at her.

Ada smiled at her mother's approving expression. From her spiraling red hair, to her dress and finally to her face. Delilah saw her daughter's smile falter; she immediately came in front of her and wrapped her in her arms.

"Oh my little Linnie," Her mother used her childhood name, as she only did when she comforted her daughter.

"You look as though you have aged much more than your eighteen years. "

Ada found her mother honest, because when she looked in the mirror she too forgot her age.

Elaine, a maid of the Elliot mansion had knocked on the door, and only just came inside the portal a ways to say that it was time. Both women exited the room and to the wedding being held now downstairs. Before she could do anything, the wedding was over and she was in the carriage that led to her new husband's house in the town of Port Royal, there after a few weeks she would visit her childhood friend, Elizabeth Swan, but now Turner.

She looked at her husband who had been staring at her. She smiled nervously at first but then softened as his features split into a smile. "What is it Stephan?"

"Am I not allowed to watch my beautiful wife?" he said now moving beside her from his spot on the other side of the coach.

Her cheeks became warm from his words and she smiled and bit her lip. "Oh Stephan, I can't believe this, it's just so—"

"Amazing," he breathed as her touched her curls that hung about her neck.

She turned to look at him smiling, "Yes."

The whole ride they looked into each other's eyes and just held one another and when they got into the house, He carried his wife bridal style to the master bedroom, and they did not come out for the rest of the day.

=+= Somewhere at sea =+=

He watched the sun set over the horizon after he took another long swallow from his grog. He missed her, the smell of her the feel of her, the taste… of her. Even though he met her, only once it will probably be the last time he'll ever see her anyways for they wouldn't see Tortuga for months now. He shrugged it off, just another whore, he'll find another, and he always does.

"Where to, cap'n?" Gibbs' voice came from behind Jack.

"For now, set sail for the Horizon. I want to see where the sun wakes and sleeps," he said.

"Aye, cap'n. Wind in the sails you scobbs!" Gibbs shouted at the men.

The Pearl started to move out of sight, but he still felt the emptiness in his soul, though he would tell no one, even Gibbs of the loneliness he felt in his heart. He took a long drag from the grog and tossed the thing into the sea, and as he watched it sink, he thought it was like his heart… not lost to a being, but to the sea.

=+= 8 years later =+=

She saw yet again another woman leave her front step after kissing her husband hungrily in front of her. She stood and waited for Stephan to turn to her, and when he did, all emotion was gone from his eyes. She hadn't seen anything in them since after the doctor had told the young couple that she could not conceive. She could never give him the son that he needed to carry on the Elliot name. Therefore, he sought after other women because there was no need for his wife any more than just an article to his house to clean, and work for the little worth that she was.

"Hello husband, I was told you needed to speak with me?" Ada said calmly.

Without a word, he walked into his study with Ada in tow. He stopped in the middle of the room and faced Ada who stopped too, just feet away. "Close the door." He ordered her. She did as she was told, after she did, and as soon as she turned around, he slammed her onto the opposite wall. His hands ripped the cloth of her worn work dress and through her on to the floor.

"Stephan, please! Please stop!" she pleaded as she always had, but it never did stop him, it only angered him more. Therefore, he slapped her hard across the face and continued his force on her.

"You won't give me a son, so I am bound to force one into you if I have to everyday of the week," his voice was deadly calm to her and it scared her how hurting her could be so usual to him. Yet he just continued his force upon her.

The screams that came from the room made every servant in the house shudder and cry with shame of allowing their wonderful mistress to bear such pain anytime their master saw fit, but the women feared for their lives as well, and the men to protect their women. Though sometimes after cleaning the blood from the floor some nights made them even want to take their own lives for the sake of this innocent woman. It almost ripped each one of their hearts out, of the sound.


	2. Never Again

A/N: I DON'T OWN POTC

This is a new story that I came up with just recently. Moreover, it is out of my norm so I am takin' a shot at it.

=+= 1 month later =+=

"What the bloody hell you mean, Port Royal?! What in God's name has business for me there?" Jack screamed at his compass in his hand.

He paced the captain's quarters not entirely sure what he should do. And not sure why what he wants most would be in Port Royal. It's definatly not Elizabeth, he knew that for a FACT. He sat at his desk and figured on his maps and stared at his compass. Their location was already close to Port Royal. The blasted compass had them sailing that way for the last month!

"I need some rum…" Jack ran his fingers through his beard. He looked back down on his desk.

A knock came on the cabin door and Jack looked up from his maps as Gibbs' face came through the door.

"Cap'n?" he said softly.

"What is it, mate?" He searched his friend's face.

"The men wish us to go into port soon, their lonely you see. And some just want a good load of rum in their bellies. What say you?" Gibbs almost seemed as he was explaining for only himself, but Jack himself needed a bit of woman, he admitted silently.

"Alright Gibbs, make way to Port Royal. I can visit Elizabeth and the lot, and meet me a good lass to settle me a night, now off with ye," Gibbs almost busted with glee at his captains orders and left Jack to his thoughts, Maybe Lizzie has a friend to spare.

=+= Back in Port Royal =+=

Stephan's heavy breathing was the only thing Ada could hear in the dark room of his study. Finally, after much pain and tears he came within her and pulled from her.

"I don't understand how you can look as though you can carry a child, but won't give me any. Stupid wench. You're better off a whore than as a wife."

His words should have stung, but she had heard far worse. He left the room again with her in the dark to gather what shred of clothes she had left. She was lucky enough to have the strength to carry on with such harsh treatment of her body. Only because her body was fit to work; and working as hard as a sailor. She was a "big boned" girl as her mother called it. Nothing but muscle made her body. Her breasts nearly came out of any dress she wore but she could not help that. Her thick thighs are what kept her to the house in the first place. Enough to bear the "punishment" of being barren and also to the hard labor of the house.

She moved to her room in the servant's wing and decided there that she was going to visit her dear friend Elizabeth. She had just come back from a very long journey, so before she would leave again she would drop a visit.

It was almost nightfall when Elizabeth had just sat on the sofa to read a while, but then her servant Mia walked in.

"Mrs. Turner, a Jack Sparrow-"she stuttered a second when there was a low cough behind the door.

"A _Capitan_ Jack Sparrow is here to see you."

"Oh! Well send him in."

A tall tanned man entered the room with a quite faded shirt and breeches. Over his shoulders was a very weatherworn leather jacket. He held a three cornered hat in his hands. He watched with a gold toothed smirk as the young maid walked past him very slowly as she did well to drink him in, while she was close enough. His light brown eyes shadowed beneath his thick kohl lined lashes and his sly smirk under his small stache and long braided go-tea. His dreads the same lengths as Elizabeth remembered, and yet still the same compass, that pointed to that of which you wanted most. She wondered just a moment on where, these days, it was pointing now.

"Jack!" the man's smirk some-what faltered at the tanned blond standing before him. She was glowing; no doubt with Will's child.

"Elizabeth, darling. How are things?"

"Fine, thank you. What brings you back to Port Royal?" She looked a bit suspicious as she motioned him to a plush chair across from her. "Please, have a seat."

"Well, I actually don't know," He said almost irritated. "But our supplies were running low, and the men were getting lonely, so we decided to port for a spell."

Elizabeth looked beyond the obvious; "It led you here didn't it?" she smiled as she glanced at the large compass knotted on a belt loop of Jack's breeches.

He did not need to ask her what or how she even knew. "Yes, and like I said, I don't know why."

"Well that isn't out of the ordinary now is it? You really do, never know what you want when it comes to being on land Jack. But out at sea, you have everything you want."

She was always right about him when it came to his heart. "Yes, but this time I have thought of every possible meaning to leading me to this place and I still have yet to figure out the bloody reason. I've even searched the deepest corners of my heart and can't find a single blumen cobweb."

"But is it in a corner, or the very core of your heart?" She raised an eyebrow. She poured some tea that the Maid's had brought in for herself and her company.

_How does she know so much… about so much?_

"Excuse me, I am terribly sorry to interrupt Mrs. Turner, but a Mrs. Adaline Elliot is here to see you."

Elizabeth almost stopped breathing. She had not seen Ada in a few years. As soon as she had left Port Royal the first time, she had heard that Ada had been gang raped at a social party of the Sir Stephan Elliot. She wanted nothing else but to murder Stephan for doing what he had done to Ada. Elizabeth stood slowly, and smoothed her gown. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded to the maid to send her in. Jack watched with curiosity to the door as a young woman stepped through. Immediately he stood and held his hat in his hands. His face when he did stand had twisted into curiosity. She was a much more solid woman than Elizabeth, but her eyes much softer. An almost amber color. Unlike anything he had seen. Like the sunset. Her lips were as pink as corral off of the coast of Australia. Her skin as clear and soft as linen.

_God, I've got to find a whore this is extremely out of character for a Captain of my stature._

"Oh I am so sorry Lizzie! I didn't mean to barge in without letting you know. I didn't think you could have company." The woman was taken aback by the rugged captain in his rather well traveled attire, and his exotic looks.

"Ada, don't you even think of rushing out on me! I've missed you so much!" Elizabeth hugged her around the waist and Ada flinched. Elizabeth stepped back and looked into Ada's eyes with a fierce gaze.

Jack noticed the movement and just watched a little more before he assumed.

To change the subject Ada noticed Jack watching her. Her cheeks flushed and she asked, "Who is your friend Lizzie?"

Elizabeth still watched Ada, "Adaline Elliot, this is Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. Jack, this is my dearest friend Adaline Elliot."

He took her hand in one of his, "Pleased to meet you mademoiselle, I have never looked on such a beautiful face." His exotic accent had her melting, but she was quickly sobered by the snort of laughter that came from Elizabeth.

"I'm sure you haven't captain."

"What, it's not impossible for me to tell the truth." He turned her hand over palm up and he kissed her wrist. She shuddered. The feeling was both erotic and loving. She had not felt that way since the day of her wedding all those years ago. Nevertheless, she had just met this man, and she was not going to let that get in the way of her logical thinking.

"Well my ladies, I must be off. Me crew need food and women tonight and we will be off in the morning. Good day. My fondest pleasures of meeting you this day ma'am." He grabbed her hand but this time he just held it and rubbed small circles on her top knuckles. It was soothing in a way, but it made her quite curious. He walked by the two women and he was gone.

When out on the street he put his hat back atop his head, and thought to himself. Who was this woman whom had him feeling this way? Better yet, was she claimed? Even spoken for? Betrothed? Engaged?

Who was she and how does she make him feel this way? He took out his compass and opened it just to see… and sure enough, it was pointing behind him. Towards, Elizabeth's house.

He looked up and hadn't realized where he was going. He spun around and realized he had passed the tavern. He shook his head and walked in. The familiar smell of sweat, alcohol and dirty women filled the air.

Elizabeth sat as still as a stone statue in her study, trying to think of something to do for Ada. The horror she found about Stephan, about other women and some servants! It made her stomach tie in a thousand knots. The night was slowly creeping into morning. Suddenly, as a light bulb went off in her head she grabbed her cloak and dove into the early twilight morning.

_Ada stood at the bow of the ship looking over an exotic sea she had never seen before. With crystal clear water and nothing ahead of them but the horizon and the sun seeping below it. Her bulging stomach jumped as her heart fluttered in her chest. She smiled warmly and she heaved a clean and clear sigh of joy. Arms came from behind her and they caressed her stomach too._

_"My little Isabella… she will be as bright as the setting sun and as beautiful as the sea…. Just like her mother."_

_It was the deep rustling voice of the Pirate Captain. He held her tenderly in his arms as they watched the Pearl cut across the water. It was bliss, Jack kissed her neck softly and she started to giggle. Then he started to get rougher and she started to wiggle herself free, but his hands had bound hers behind her back and she could not move._

_"Jack! You're hurting me!"_

Her eyes had been closed and when she opened them back up it was not Jacks soft brown eyes looking into hers, it was Stephens piercing blue eyes that were filled of nothing but hate and Lust. He started biting her neck and inserting into her, and thrusted hard into her. Crying out in pain she awoke with Stephan on top of her and taking her, even though she was asleep he bound her hands spread her legs and done as he pleased. He spilled into her and he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him.

"Who…. Is this…. Jack, character?"

"No one he is just a man I met in town when I went shopping, he was a merchant and he was trying to sell me… knives."

"I see, well… you had better only screaming my name wench because you are my property. Be it King or pirate… you belong to me." With that said Stephan left the room with her lying in her own blood.

Her body ached so much. Her dream had just been too good to be true. She would probably never see the man again. However, the dream had seemed so real. The life that was growing inside of her; the warmth of Jack's chest behind her. It just seemed so real…

Not a minute to waste, Elizabeth was on a mission to save her friend as she walked into the large house from the servant's quarters so Stephan would not know of her coming.

"Tell me where Ada's room is." Elizabeth commanded of a nearby servant that was coming down the hall from the kitchen. The servant had pointed Elizabeth to the last bedroom at the farthest corner of the house. When she walked into the room, she gasped in horror at the sight before her.

There Ada laid naked, half-unconscious, beaten and battered, with layers of blood and bruises on every inch of her body, in a bloody heap of sheets.

"Oh my God in Heaven. Ada! Ada! Can you hear me?"

Ada turned slowly to Elizabeth's voice and she smiled weakly. "Lizzie," her smile faltered, "I'm so sorry you had to see this."

"You are getting out of here this instant if I have to drag you by the hair. No more excuses for him Ada, this is over." Elizabeth wrapped Ada the best she could and carried her out of the house and into the early morning twilight.

"Lizzie, where are we going?" she said half in a dream and the other in a haze.

"Far away Ada, where you don't have to be treated this way anymore."

"But it's my fault… I cannot give him children. I cannot give any man- children. I am not a good enough woman to have anything that you have. To be able to give your husband a son. To be loved by him… to have Life with him… I cannot have that…. That is not God's plan for me."

"Hush up, Ada. You are speaking like a fool. I know just where to take you."

A manservant who had come in with Elizabeth was carrying her swiftly out of the house and down to the docks. They were walking on wooden boards now. The breeze suddenly got cooler and the smell of salt was in the air. She could hear men shouting far away and Elizabeth shouting.

Ada's eyes seemed too heavy to keep open so she just kept them shut. The sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks not far from wherever she was had lulled her fully into unconsciousness.

They laid her on Jacks bed in the Captain's quarters. Jack was chewing on his nails and trying to think as Elizabeth talked about the situation, but nothing seemed to be registering with him.

"..it has been this way for years but she always made up excuses… always like she was the one at fault…."

So many whores had the same story, but he could tell she wasn't like that at all. Just by looking at the pile of soiled sheets that covered her bruised and broken body.

"I'll do it." He had said before he could stop himself.

Elizabeth hadn't finished with the rest of the situation, but she smiled a relived smile. She had saved Ada's life. She knew Ada would be thankful, if not now… very soon. With that Elizabeth stood. "Thank you, so much Jack."

Jack had stopped pacing and was now just looking at the woman that lye there on his bed.

Elizabeth stepped off the ship, and waved goodbye to the crew, and turned on her heel and walked home with the manservant following after her.

Jack couldn't understand why but he felt very drawn to this woman. He looked at her face and brushed away a small curl that had laid itself over her eye. "Jack…" he had heard her say.

All of his movement and breathing stopped for fear she had waked, but alas, she stayed asleep. She must be dreaming of Him, unless there was another man named Jack she would whisper so loving to. But her husband's name was Steve? Staph? Either way, she was dreaming of him! His heart skipped a beat. She will be well taken care of, that he could promise.


	3. A New Breed of Woman

Ada woke. She felt as though she had the best sleep in nearly ten years. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, for fear she must start the day again as she always had. Cleaning her soiled bed clothes, her soiled night gown from the harsh night before, re-cleaning the house, going to town, then coming back and cleaning up Stephan's study. She thought of the dream she had last night.

_She remembered Elizabeth coming in late that night, her gasp of horror. She remembered asking Lizzie's forgiveness for having to see what she had always tried so hard to hide from everyone. She had saved a couple gowns for necessary parties and social gatherings. The nights she enjoyed her marriage most. When Stephan would be the man he used to be; like, on their wedding day. When they would pretend that everything was fine and things were fine at home._

_But every now and again her mother would bring up of how she had no grandchildren just yet. And before Ada could speak, Stephan would grab her by the waist and squeeze her hard. No one noticed. And Stephan would go on about how Business is as it is; busy, and keeping him rightly so. Some of his partners would chuckle a bit and look at Ada hungrily._

_She then remembered feeling as though she was swept away. As though she was floating out of her house. Her night gown floated around her; she remembered hearing those annoying birds that flew around the docks. The smell of salt in the air; She loved the sea. She only wished to be gone with it. She remembered then hearing strange people around her. A blur of faces; of men. It was probably a social party again of Stephan's. Then she floated down onto something soft, probably a couch of sorts where they would have their way with her. She remembered wanting to float away again. Float away on the sea. She then remembered the pirate captain. His exotic eyes. Oh the adventure and freedom they must have seen. What was his name?_

"_Jack." She remembered saying. She wished she could have visited with him more. Learned about his travels, and indulged in his stories of fantastic places and people. But that couldn't happen; she felt a hand on her face she then braced for whatever was to come but nothing came… it was all black._

Ada shook her head eyes still closed. It had to still be pretty early. She heaved a sigh but when she did, she smelt salt in the air. Her bed was much bigger than she remembered. Maybe Stephan let her sleep in his bed last night. Maybe he had one of his tender nights when he really was a caring and loving husband. The husband she fell in love with. She then heard birds outside. But not the usual sing song birds that were outside her window. The noisy, and annoying ones by the docks.

Her eyes then opened.

"What are we to do with the lass?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"I want her to continue to rest—"Jack started.

"She's been asleep the last two days, Captain! The crew is getting anxious."

"Anxious? What for? She's simply a guest on this ship! And you and the crew shall do to treat her as such." Jacks arms crossed across his chest. Biting his nails, deep in thought.

He had Gibbs go into Port Royal that night to grab a few cloths for the lady. She would have to sift through them herself to find what she would wear. He brought a few dresses and yet some shirts and breeches. They set sail late that following day and had been at sea to near evening when they spotted an island or two. They decided to drop anchor a while to simply stretch their legs.

It was when the last crew member left the ship did he see her.

She was on the top deck overlooking the horizon, deep in thought. He slowly walked towards her. A tear rolled down her face. Instantly it was as though two fingers pricked on his heartstrings.

Her Auburn hair flowed around her in the sea breeze. He marveled at her light brown eyes and slightly roused cheeks. Her lips parted just enough to see slightly crooked teeth; she was wearing one of the dresses Gibbs provided. Merely rags that hung like a dress. A bit small as her chest looked about to rip the seams from the neckline. Jack avoided staring as when she breathed he watched her breasts rise and fall…

He cleared his throat when he finally snapped from his daze and she suddenly scrambled back and she started to breathe really fast. He looked into her eyes; she was more than startled at his presence. Was that sudden fear in her eyes? Surely HE wouldn't do her harm, or the crew.

"I'm sorry Captain, I- I didn't- I mean, I'm confused- I-"she stuttered.

He was right next to her. She became quiet, and quite still. His hand came to her face as he inspected the cuts and bruises. He grabbed her waist. She suddenly became frantic but then gasped from the pain from more bruises on her waist that Jack had a firm grip of. He let her go but didn't move. He made no sound. He wasn't sure what to say to her. She was a complete stranger- but according to an enchanted compass she was what he wanted most, and to Elizabeth, it was a favor. But in his mind, she was- deliverance.

Deliverance for himself, for herself, and he would go as far to say his crew. He would find out.

"I'm sorry I—"She began to say again.

"Stop apologizing! You've done nothing here. I was merely checking your wounds. Which appear to be minor, but sleep does a world of good so you should continue doing it."

She stood quiet a moment, but then stood up straight and she squared her shoulders. She looked beyond Jack, then she moved back to the railing staring at the horizon. "I need to go home, Captain." She told him.

"I can't do that." He said it before he could stop himself. He wasn't entirely sure if he was the one that said it. He took a quick look around to see if it was anyone else, but it was just the two of them on the ship. It had indeed been his voice.

She turned to him, "I need to go back to Port Royal, to my husband."

Jack took a moment and walked to her side once more looking out over the ship to the horizon. "That was not a husband that Elizabeth saved you from, but a monster."

She turned her full body to face him, "I married a man, of which isn't the greatest but none the less, mine. I must go back. This ring on my finger declares—"she held up her left hand to show Jack her marriage band, but it was missing.

Jack cracked his golden toothed smile and chuckled to himself a moment when she started frantically looking around.

"It's no use Ada—"he said still not looking at her. That was the second time he said her name.

Ada almost stopped moving at the sound of her name coming from Jack. It rolled off of his tong so smoothly. It sounded so romantic but she snapped back to finding her ring

"Where is my wedding band?" she suddenly became desperate.

"I used it to buy the rags you are currently adorning, although when we get to Tortuga, I am going to pay gold for a fine dress. This doesn't sit well with you."

Ada took a moment. The past few hours hadn't been the easiest, but she decided if Elizabeth trusted these men, then she could as well. She breathed a small sigh and looked back out over the water.

The wedding band didn't mean much to her. If anything, it was as though it was Stephan's only hold on her. And now, it was no longer on her finger so she no longer was held back. Yes, she could be a spit-fire and get mad at the pirate Captain, and be a damsel in distress and play the only-woman-on-a-ship-with-bloodthirsty-pirates, but if they were to hurt her the first thing they wouldn't do is let you sleep the whole day in the captain's cabin, provide you clothes and let you wander the ship at will. So she knew she was in a safe place.

She hadn't realized that Jack was watching her as she contemplated this.

"There no need for a dress Captain. I think I will wear the other clothes that were provided me in your quarters. I don't know what is going to happen now, but I do look forward to seeing what lies beyond this new horizon." She walked away rather calmly.

Jack wasn't sure how to take to such a woman. Skittish yet calm, confident yet unsure. Completely unlike Elizabeth the King of the Code when he first met her. Of course, Ada was strong to adapt to such a change and so suddenly. Although she seemed so content. Not angry, not depressed, not even a small sob choked her throat. She paced herself.

He was indeed looking forward to this new Horizon she spoke of.

"I do believe I just gained meself a new crewmate." He smirked.


End file.
